Poke-Sliders
by PkMnTrainerKota
Summary: The Pokemon League has sent an expedition of trainers to survey a new world...ours.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Juniper was an honest women. So, she saw no reason to lie to the group of people she now had in front of her. They were members of the Pokemon League, and therefore the closest thing the Unova Region had to a central government. It was imperative that be allowed to know what she had discovered.

"This could be the greatest threat the Pokemon world has faced since the Great War of Legend. It is growing in size and has been spotted in half of our regions. I've contained a specimen in this modified poke-ball."

With that she pulled what everyone in the room immediately recognized as a Master Ball. Now she had raised the stakes, for Master Ball were worth more than ten times there wait in gold. The richest man present and Driftveil city gym leader, Clay, only owned a few.

"I can see by your appalled looks that you think I've wasted a precious Master Ball. Fear not, for this may be the most important thing in our world right now, and no it's not a pokemon." The confident yet oddly cheery professor declared as she pressed down the button in its center.

In a flash a odd sort of stream tumbled out of the poke-ball. It then expanded to a static-like door way. Finally, the image in the center became more clear until it became a mass of wavering trees. They swayed to and fro as if some unknown heat source was in front of them. All those present, including wise dragon master Drayden, stared, starry-eyes and opened mouths. Looking pleased with herself, the professor clamped the ball shut and the great portal disappeared.

"From my studies and collaboration with some of the minds of the poke-transfer lab, I have managed to send a flock of modified porygon into this portal. It is truly extraordinary. Within it lies another world. Quite similar, yet quite distinct from our own. Most frightening however, is its political structure and military might."

She pulled out a remote and turned on a projector which showed an image of a field of tanks and humvees as well as various other military craft.

"These world has remained extremely violent and complex. They have never had a great war of death and destruction with population loss similar to what we experienced three-thousand years ago. They are still a mass of feuding nation-states with increasing nuclear stockpile." She was interrupted by the the youngest gym leader, Cheren.

"Nuclear stockpiles?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Weapons of Mass Destruction," elaborated Juniper.

"As I was saying, the military of a single nation in this place is more than enough to conquer our entire world. Any thoughts as to how this could be prevented?"

This time the voice of the youngest, yet most powerful trainer in Unova joined the discussion.

"This is simple. Sever the connection." It was the voice of the Pokemon Master, who was rarely referred to by name, and then only by friends.

"Correct, but first one of us, denizens of this world, must journey to this other place and discover the nature of the connection. It should also be noted that this person shall have to live there for and survey until I can work out the details." she responded.

Once again the master spoke,"Hugh's son should go. He is thirteen years of age and a fine trainer and aspiring scientist."

"If he accepts it shall be, but only time will tell."

_**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fan fiction and I'm excited to see how it goes. I hope you like the opening and feel free to critique, praise, and/or despise me and my story. Also, I obvious do not own the pokemon franchise. Pokemon Trainer Kota out!]**_


	2. These United Regions

**[Author's Note: Sorry for the delays, but here it is, chapter 2! It should also be noted that this fanfiction takes places in a sort of combination of anime and main series video game canon. With a little guess work and rule-bending to hold parts of the story together]**

The Unova region was on high alert. It seemed that even the pokemon could sense it. Reports of infighting and aggression were at their highest in decades. The first human death in over seventeen years had occurred in white forest. Speaking of deaths, six occurred during a riot in Castelia city. After a state of emergency was declared by the Pokemon Master, waves of fresh International Police Men from the Kanto and Johto reinforced the weary ranks of the U.R.P.D. No one really knew what was happening but it seemed like some sort of cosmic misery was seeping in from another world.

The current situation in the Unova was quite worrying to the denizens of Victory Road. By the time Markus, Marcy, and Alex reached badge-check bridge, they had heard the worrisome opinions of a great multitude of trainers. The trio was happy to be summoned for an expedition by the almighty Pokemon League, but their voyage there was enough to dampen their spirits.

When they finally reached the Pokemon League's ornate Headquarters, they were surprised to see columns of International Policeman taking part in drill with the famed Lt. Surge, who had apparently returned from his movement to the faraway Kanto region, after the Unovian army had been disbanded. Most alarming, was the giant security check-point now located at it's door.

* * *

After they finally cleared security, they were surprised at what they saw. It twas a envoy of trainers from around the world. Markus' beloved "Uncle" was signing a document laid out before. After he was finished he called out, "Next!" and hurried to the confused arrivals.

"You must understand, Markus, this could destroy everything we've worked for. It would be a worse disaster than the Great War."

The great war was, of course the war that happened three-thousand years ago. The only it ended was because of the ultimate weapon. The surviving populace then created a fairer society where wars are few and far between. In-fact, the last war has been over a hundred-years ago, the Unovian War of In dependence.

"So, Unova, as well as Kanto,Johto, and Kalos, have decided that a stronger tie will protect us. So, we are now part of the United Regions of Unova , Kanto , Kalos,and Johto. Those men outside, the International Police, are the start of our militia. We can and will defend our homelands. It give me great pride to say, you, Markus have been 'drafted' into U.R.I.A.", dictated his regal uncle.

"Uria? What are you talking about." Markus answered, acronyms not being his favorite thing in the world.

"The United Regions Intelligence Agency." declared Alex, before the Pokemon Master could open his mouth.

* * *

"Excellent deductive skills, but we now shall adjourn to United Regions' first General Assembly. Hopefully, you won't have to sit through much political talk." finished the pokemon master.

[Author's Note: Two things to note. First, the following section contains a ton of speculation. For one, it isn't really elaborated as to where Serena/Calem originates. Another is that while the Kaloasian Monarchy is the first pokemon government we have no idea wither it is still intact. I do however like to think that Kalos had it's equivalent of a French revolution. Second, the pokemon world values the young so keep that in mind when reading ages.]

The inaugural meeting of the United Regions' General Assembly was quite eventful. With the constitution signed, what remained were the various things that needed to be done. Bored with the words being spoken, Markus resigned to studying the room's inhabitants. The delegation included the Pokemon Leagues of three regions as well as various other powerful trainers. The most regal of the room's inhabitants was President Henri Marietta, of Kalos. He was somewhat of an oddity.

In every other region the pokemon league was king, and the strongest trainer ruled however he saw fit. Not in Kalos, however. Kalos had always had a more formal government. The Kaloasian Monarchy had operated in much the same way as the Kantese Empire. The only way the crown could change had was by heredity or warfare. The monarchy lasted two-thousand and eight-hundred years after the great war, but fell after the Kaloasian Revolution. It was now the Republic of Kalos. The President was elected by popular vote and the Congress was elected similarly. Many visitors say the system is primitive and will never last. The protesters for democratic reform in Castelia however, disagreed.

He was tall and elegant and represented everything Kalos had to offer. He spoke with a light Kaloasian accent and wore thick perfume. He did have a pokemon team, but he refused to let his own region's pokemon league have power in this assembly. Instead, local delegates represented Kalos.

Still, a powerful teen-aged trainer with a heavy Kaloasian accent greeted the international delegation with a air of confidence. A girl with bright blond hair and a red dress was held under his arm. They looked like a powerful couple, even for teenagers. Alex, unlike Markus and Marcy, was diligent and observant. He was curious of the man's identity, but his heavy foreign accent made speech observation incomprehensible, so he scanned him for identifying features. His eyes flashed to the medal around his neck. A smirk of realization crossed his eyes. It was Calem, the pokemon master and great hero of the Kalos region. The girl was obviously Serena, his girlfriend and rival. Finally, the expedition began the delegation's current topic.

"Ladies and gentleman, you are about to learn of the reason for our confederation's formation," spoke the calm voice of Professor Juniper. She then held out a masterball, " This ball contains a magnagate., a portal to another world. This other world, we're calling it Chaos Earth, is a heavy populated, militaristic, and advanced planet with cultures similarly to our own. At the current levels, Earth Prime, including Kalos, Unova, and even the orange islands, would be quickly overrun. As you can see, we are building our International Army to prepare, but prevention is possible. I propose sending a small group of trainers to Chaos Earth to find a solution. In fact the team is in this very room.

I shall now call them up to this stage."

"Monsieur Calem , age twenty-one, of Vanillavile, Central Kalos,"The marched up to the stage stage and bowed. The delegation gave a round of applause," Ms. Serena, age twenty-one, Castelia City,Unova, moved to Vanillavile. Mr. Markus, age sixteen, Aspertia City, Unova. Mr. Alex, age thirteen, White Forest, Unova. Ms. Marcy, age fifteen, Aspertia City, Unova. Professor Sycamore, age thirty-five, Lumiose City, Kalos. Finally, I shall be accompanying them."

By this point Professor Juniper began a speech about the importance of this mission and the newly united trainers began to chat amongst themselves.

"Zo, you two are my lovely Serena's countrymen? It zis nice to meet other trainer willing to zacrifice for the cause of keeping our lands safe. Zis place, it is troubling is it not?" whispered Calem.

* * *

Alex was the first to engage him,"Certainly is, even more so than the great Flare incident that you two averted. Our best hope is to avoiding contact with this Chaos Earth. Anyway, we should listen to the Professor."

Three hour later the expedition members and heads of regions stood outside the Pokemon League Building. They were all waiting for the first inter-dimensional voyage in the history of the planet. The onlookers were simple excited but, the expedition members were nervous. They had no real guarantee that the Magnagate wouldn't kill them. Still, they had a duty to do. They may not survive, but the world they loved would.

As Professor Juniper opened the Magnagate, the Pokemon Master of Unova stepped forward,"Good Luck, never let the unknown get the best of you."

"GOOD BYE, NATE!" yelled Markus, entering the portal before he could see his Uncle's blush.

**[Sorry to end it like that. Thank you for reading my work, as well as the review(s). I apologize for waiting so long between chapters. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.]**

**P.S: I am woefully unable to write consistently. Next time I shall a least five chapters before publishing. Alas, it is to late here, so bear with me.**


End file.
